Creddie GIFs
Please only post Creddie GIFs here. Any other picture of Carly and Freddie together should go in the Creddie Gallery from episodes and promos. Any photos from the show's website should go Creddie iCarly.com Gallery and any Fan Art should go in Creddie Fan Art. Tumblr lrdjtkv0Gl1qcc187o1 500.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po1_250.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po2_250.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po3_250.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po4_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po1_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po2_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po3_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po4_250.gif tumblr_m2uv2hXwPf1qesmejo1_r1_500_large.gif hotpants.gif hotpantscheck.gif Tumblr m1g70sduux1qesmejo1 500.gif Creddie shake.gif Carly and freddie wreastle.gif Creddie dance.gif Tumblr lotcomLDR11qgrg2oo1 500.gif Tumblr ll18bdR72G1qbw56oo1 400.gif Creddie4eva.gif tumblr_lxhojzxDPJ1qg2xooo1_500.gif Swing creddie.gif Creddie lip gloss.gif Creddie Final Edit.gif Saucy creddie.gif Creddie.gif Creddie Convo.gif Creddie convo part 2.gif Gfk.gif Creddie dancing.gif Many Creddie Kisses.gif Tumblr ll10kgtfvP1qbw56oo1 400.gif Http makeagif.com media 5-15-2011 wF3Ty.gif Creddie fantasy.gif version4.gif version3.gif version.gif version2.gif aaa.gif aaa2.gif aaa3.gif aaa4.gif aaa5.gif aaa6.gif aaa7.gif aaa8.gif aaa9.gif 635749883 1034989.gif 728642828_838203-1-.gif TAKETHAT.gif FotoFlexer Animation.gif tumblr_m2uv2hXwPf1qesmejo1_r1_500_large.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po1_250.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po2_250.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po3_250.gif tumblr_m2w23igSj91qaf78po4_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po1_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po2_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po3_250.gif tumblr_m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po4_250.gif cib.gif cib2.gif cib3.gif cib4.gif cib5.gif cib6.gif cib7.gif cib8.gif cib9.gif itshouldbelikethat.gif y.gif 1756141_o.gif 1371898_o.gif Creddie (1).gif IPity_Nevel.gif tumblr_l7exl2hX211qcu2myo1_250.gif tumblr_ljwkxxa74v1qbw56oo1_400.gif tumblr_ljwnb0EceN1qbw56oo1_400.gif tumblr_llz6b9iklN1qbw56oo1_400.gif tumblr_ll5aeaMyhu1qaf78po1_400.gif tumblr_ll80nwfhwr1qk0wxyo1_400.gif tumblr_lltjmpYm8Y1qbw56oo1_400.gif gif.anhmjn.com-84198485538672145891023485753.gif dada.gif dada2.gif idreamofdance.gif Tumblr m86gk2zkrA1r2yddzo2 500.gif Tumblr m86gk2zkrA1r2yddzo1 500.gif Tumblr m86to4QHxQ1r2yddzo1 500.gif Tumblr m84r4kX9561r2yddzo2 500.gif Tumblr m84r4kX9561r2yddzo1 500.gif Tumblr ljgtx5uJCF1qbb7qqo1 500.gif creddie1.gif creddie2.gif creddie35.gif creddie4.gif Story 28.gif Somewhere along the way she met the guy of her dreams.gif 728642828 838203-1-.gif FotoFlexer Animation.gif gpr.gif ADORABLE AH.gif Awkward Glance.gif Cute Little Talking Awh.gif Hallway Jealous Kiss.gif Hugs!.gif Random Arm Touch.gif Creddie Coming Soon Tumblr.gif Creddie GIF 4.gif Creddie Gif 5.gif Creddie GIF 6.gif Creddie GIF 7.gif Creddie GIF 8.gif Creddie GIF 9.gif Creddie GIF 10.gif Creddie GIF 11.gif Creddie GIF 12.gif Creddie GIF 13.gif Creddie GIF 14.gif Creddie GIF 15.gif Creddie GIF 16.gif Creddie GIF 17.gif Creddie GIF 18.gif Creddie GIF 19.gif Creddie GIF 20.gif Creddie GIF 21.gif Creddie GIF 22.gif Creddie GIF 23.gif Creddie GIF 24.gif Creddie GIF 25.gif Creddie GIF 26.gif Creddie GIF 27.gif Creddie GIF 28.gif Creddie GIF 29.gif Creddie GIF 3.gif Creddie GIF 30.gif Creddie GIF 31.gif Creddie GIF 32.gif Creddie GIF 33.gif Creddie GIF 34.gif Seddie or Creddie - Creddie.gif SheThinksHesCuky.gif Creddiewiki.jpg Fearlesscreddie.jpg Creddie.dropeverythingnow....jpg CreddieSmile.png Creddie is....jpg Creddie make each other smile....jpg Creddie..when im kissin u....png Creddie love is unstoppable....jpg Creddie Heart.jpg Creddie looove.jpg Creddie GIF 33.gif Creddie GIF 32.gif Creddie GIF 31.gif Creddie GIF 30.gif Creddie GIF 29.gif Creddie GIF 28.gif Creddie GIF 27.gif Creddie GIF 26.gif Creddie GIF 25.gif Creddie GIF 24.gif Creddie GIF 23.gif Creddie GIF 22.gif Creddie GIF 21.gif Creddie GIF 20.gif Creddie GIF 19.gif Creddie GIF 18.gif Creddie GIF 17.gif Creddie GIF 16.gif Creddie GIF 15.gif Creddie GIF 13.gif Creddie GIF 12.gif Creddie GIF 9.gif Creddie GIF 8.gif Creddie GIF 11.gif Creddie GIF 10.gif Creddie Gif 5.gif Creddie GIF 7.gif Creddie GIF 6.gif Creddie GIF 4.gif Creddie GIF 3.gif Creddie Coming Soon Tumblr.gif CreddieiPS.gif Carly Doesn't Ship Seddie.gif Creddie GIF 37.gif Creddie GIF 38.gif Creddie GIF 39.gif Creddiekissigoodbye.png Creddiee.gif Creddieyus.gif Creddieyes.gif Creddie GIF 36.gif tumblr_me1j1jCVV01qaf78po6_250.gif tumblr_m5gr26v8Fb1qaf78po2_250.gif Creddie GIF 40.gif Creddie GIF 41.gif she got tired of hiding it.gif bracing herself.gif going in.gif PERFECT.gif anigifjust.gif anigif2.gif knn.gif k2.gif k3.gif k4.gif k5.gif k6.gif iknow.gif iknow2.gif iptn.gif iptn2.gif itf.gif itf2.gif itf3.gif itf4.gif Creddie GIF 42.gif Creddie GIF 43.gif Creddie GIF 44.gif Creddie GIF 48.gif Creddie GIF 49.gif Creddie GIF 50.gif Creddie GIF 51.gif Creddie GIF 52.gif Creddie GIF 53.gif Creddie GIF 54.gif Creddie GIF 64.gif Creddie GIF 65.gif Creddie GIF 66.gif Creddie GIF 67.gif Creddie GIF 68.gif Creddie GIF 69.gif Creddie GIF 70.gif Creddie_GIF_71.gif Creddie GIF 72.gif Creddie GIF 73.gif Creddie GIF 74.gif Creddie GIF 75.gif Creddie GIF 76.gif Creddie GIF 77.gif Creddie GIF 78.gif Creddie GIF 79.gif Creddie GIF 80.gif Creddie GIF 81.gif Creddie GIF 82.gif Creddie GIF 83.gif Creddie GIF 84.gif Creddie GIF 85.gif Creddie GIF 86.gif Creddie GIF 87.gif Creddie GIF 88.gif Creddie GIF 89.gif Creddie GIF 90.gif Creddie GIF 91.gif Creddie GIF 92.gif Creddie GIF 93.gif Creddie GIF 94.gif Creddie GIF 95.gif Creddie GIF 96.gif Creddie GIF 97.gif Category:Photo gallery Category:Galleries Category:Pairings Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images